End of brotherhood
by Lais MBlack
Summary: Sirius is excluded from the Marauders after the Whomping Willow’s accident. But how can he deal, alone, with the Black’s family who hasn’t forgiven him for being in Gryffindor? Sometimes help can come from the unexpected one even from your brother


End of brotherhood

Summary

Sirius is excluded from the marauders after the Whomping Willow's accident. But how can he deal, alone, with the Black's family who hasn't forgiven him for being in Gryffindor? Sometimes help can come from the unexpected one even from your brother who is supposed to hate you.

That was what started it all, a letter, four years ago. What had he been thinking? That they, as obsessed as they were by the blood's purity, would accept it: the fact that he, the heir of the Black's family , one of the most powerful wizard families and one of the darkest by the way, had been sent to Gryffindor. How naive had he been? Sending a letter! How could he have thought that a letter would erase the shame of being sent to the blood traitors' house? Since the Sorting, they had no longer called him Sirius, even less loved him, if they had ever been able to love. They were no more his family, his was in Hogwarts with James, and …Merlin! James! He had lost him also. All of them. James, Remus and Peter. Because of his damn stupidity. Why little greasy Snivellus … Wait, it was his fault too. He shouldn't have betrayed Moony's trust. He had sworn in his second year that he would never reveal his dark secret. He had really meant it but there had been the greasy git who had poked his nose in their business, wanting to know Moony's monthly ill. And this day… Why hadn't he kept his tongue? He didn't know. Wrong. He did know but no one else. A Black person knows how to hide his feelings. He always wore a mask, and this time again it hadn't fallen. For many people, including James himself, he was Sirius Black carefree and extravert young man. But they had never known the real Sirius Black. Since his childhood, he had learnt that showing his emotions was a weakness. So when Dumbledore had asked him the reason of his act, he hadn't denied the story Snivellus had told, in fact he had explained nothing. No one knew. And no one would ever know. It was his secret, his dark secret.

-Boy, a woman's voice shrieked.

Sirius didn't respond, lost in thoughts.

-Boy, another time the woman yelled.

-Master Sirius, Master Sirius.

The young man's gaze laid upon the little houself that was pulling his sleeve.

-Yes Muttie, what's wrong? He asked

-It's mistress, young master, she said she wanted to see you. But as young master didn't answer, I thought I should warn the young master. Saying those words, she tried to hit her head against the wall.

-No Muttie, don't, ordered Sirius. Please.

-Master, she arrived, squeaked Muttie and she apparated.

The door opened. A woman, wearing an expensive dress and jewels, entered. She looked like a Banshee.

-Boy, why didn't you answer when I called you?

-Didn't hear you mother, the black-haired boy apologized.

-Boy, not only are you a shame for the family but you don't listen. You're worthless. Why do I have to be your mother?

-I didn't ask to be born, yelled his son, I can't even bear knowing that I come from your flesh, that we share the same blood!

Though he had pretty good reflex, he couldn't avoid his mother's hand. He hit the wall and felt the blood in his mouth. Shit. During hours, or what it seemed, she hit him. Even if he tried, he couldn't help crying and pleading her to stop. She finally let go of him and left the room letting him alone in his dark bedroom shivering and sobbing from the pain. His injuries bleeding.

James Potter was sitting on his bed. He felt the remorse. After the Whomping Willow's accident, he had been furious against his best friend and had stopped talking to him. He had seen the pain in Moony's eyes and as always James had stood for what seemed the good, even if he didn't know the reasons that had pushed the young Black to let the cat out of the bad. In his eyes, Sirius had betrayed. End of the story.

But, alone in his house, he had begun becoming more and more reluctant to the idea of not talking to Padfoot, not being his best friend anymore. Remus and Peter, they were great but they were not Sirius. Sirius, well, he was like his surrogate twin, the brother he never had the chance to have. He missed him, he missed him so much. Without the Black heir, James got easily bored and sad, he was part and parcel of him. He had made up his mind, he would forgive Sirius.

Two days later.

Sirius had always been beaten since his first year but it had never been like that. He checked his injuries. He might have had a few broken ribs, his ankle seemed that it wouldn't be able to support his weight. His arm had a weird angle. Most of all, he had fever and all his strength had left him. He wouldn't be able to reach his bed. He laid on the ground.

Alone. Christmas. Alone. Ill. Alone. Wounded.

They had tortured him with the Cruciatus Curse. They had used an Unforgivable against their own son who was unable to fight back, no wand, confiscated.

He heard voices: his father's, no doubts, and Abraxas Malfoy's. He didn't like that. He feared Malfoy, he was the only one who had really seen in him, who had guessed that he would not listen to the crap his family had tried to teach him. He froze. He knew this cold one, he had heard it twice 

before. Bad memories. This one belonged to the one his dear cousin, Bellatrix, worshipped. The one who called himself Lord Voldemort, the one they called the Dark Lord.

In Mr. Black's study, three men were talking.

-What are you doing to do with the boy, Black? Asked the man sat.

-My Lord, he never obeys, he is a rebel.

-Rebellion can be killed, Black.

-He is powerful, intervened the third man, as powerful as the young Potter, I think.

- Interesting, the voice was now slow, threatening.

-I can give you the boy, if you wish…

-I wish. And saying that, Lord Voldemort exited, leaving a thoughtful Black and an impassive Malfoy.

Three days later.

Regulus looked around him: nobody. Satisfied, he entered his brother's room. The unpleasant made him move back. Nevertheless, he forced himself and looked for his brother. He finally found him. He got closer, touched his shoulder, shaking him a bit. Sirius was unconscious.

-Sirius, wake up, please, he whispered.

Two more tries. The older boy finally opened his eyes, fear shining in them. Regulus was shocked, his brother feared nothing.

-Sirius, please, it's only me: Regulus. I want to help you.

-Help, the other sneered. Since when Mother's favorite son and Slytherin boy helps me, the Gryffindor.

-You're my brother, even if we don't share the same ideas. I can't let it happen: they are going to hand you over the Dark Lord. If I don't do anything, you're going to die.

Sirius closed his eyes, for a brief moment Regulus thought that he had fainted again.

-They won't let me to Hogwarts… Tell the truth to James, he'll know what to do.

The other looked torn between two contradict feelings.

-You have such a faith in Potter… It's impressive, he added after a moment. Jealousy was audible in his words.

His brother didn't answer, too tired to waste his only strength in a dialogue of deaf. The younger stood up, almost ready to leave when he heard his brother's voice.

-Reg, can you please give me water?

Regulus did as he was asked and left the room.

Hogwarts.

James hadn't seen his best friend in the Hogwarts Express neither at the feast. He was afraid. What had happened?He should have written to him. Sirius had never liked returning to his parents'. In fact he loathed it. He then saw Regulus Black, Sirius' little brother, went up to him. He blinked.

-You're James Potter, are you? Sirius' friend?

Strange starting.

-Yeah, what's wrong with him? Where is he? How is he?

-Keep quiet, he is having issues with our parents, you have to save him.

And he left James. It took him thirty seconds to react.

-Hey, wait! What does that mean? He yelled.

But the younger Black ignored him.

Fifteen minutes later, James was writing a letter to his parents, they were important wizards. If someone could do something for his friend it was them. They loved the Black heir, he was like a second son. He sent the letter, hoping that it wasn't too late for saving Padfoot's life.

Potter's mansion

It was Wednesday morning, when Mrs. Potter opened her door to go in the garden as usual. But she found a body: a boy's body. She watched more carefully. It was Sirius'. She immediately called her husband who lifted the teenager in his arms and lied him down in a bed. His wife entered the room with sheets, cold water and a letter: James's.

A month later.

When Sirius had woken up two weeks before, he had discovered the all Potter family surrounding him. They were extremely worried. In reality, it was the understatement of the century. They had been scared to death that he would pass out, James especially. He had told them the all story since the Whomping Willow accident to his flight. Even his family secret, his torture. He needed it, after all those years. He was grateful that they had listened to him without interrupting. Questions would come later.

Now he was almost cured, able to walk, to smile again, laugh would come back also but it was not for today. He would return to Hogwarts in ten days, James had sworn that he would not breathe a word of his secret.

Hogwarts, two years later.

It was the graduation, end of the seventh year, end of Hogwarts. The Marauders left the castle, much to the teachers' relief. They had all managed to pass their NEWTS, even Peter. Sirius spotted his brother among Slytherin guys. The jet hair boy saw his friend, he already knew what he was going to do, Sirius had told him the previous night.

The older Black looked at the younger until he understood that he wanted to talk to him. He went up to him, surprise written on his face.

-What do you want?

-saying thanks for helping me two years ago. Never have the occasion before.

Regulus didn't answer.

The other turned on his heels and walked towards his friends and his new life. It was the end of their brotherhood. Sirius turned his back to his brother knowing that they would take opposite ways, he, fighting for the light, Regulus, for the dark, knowing that they would never meet again.


End file.
